Hallow's Eve
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Otro año, otro Halloween en la Tierra ((Violencia y algo de sangre))


Invasor Zim

ZADR

Título: **Hallow's Eve**

Resumen: **Otro año, otro Halloween en la Tierra **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. **

Aclaraciones:** Esta historia pertenece al Concurso de **Halloween 2013** que comenzó **Mizu-chan** en el** Foro IZ-Latino** en **DeviantART**. Es mi segundo concurso ¡Bien!**

Comentarios: **Esta historia se sitúa un año después de mi historia pasada "EL TERRIBLE DIA DE HALLOWEEN DE LA PERDICIÓN TENEBROSA" Si no la has leído no hay problema, a saber: Zim y Dib son pareja y el año anterior fueron secuestrados por brujas y llevados a otra dimensión para convocar Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado (No, no es Voldemort n_n)**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**All Hallow's Eve**

De haber sabido que Dib lo arrastraría a algo tan tonto y aburrido Zim hubiera preferido quedarse en casa a ver a GIR devorar todos los dulces que hurto de los humanos. Pero no, su tonto humano estaba completamente seguro de que el resto de las actividades humanas que realizaban en Halloween eran divertidas y que le gustarían ¡Pero no le preguntó nada al gran Zim antes de decidirlo! Aunque el irken agradecía estar lejos de las larvas asquerosas y mutantes que acababan de mutar en monstruos horribles sedientos de su dulce, dulce sangre de dulce y

-Zim ¿Podrías callarte un momento? Estoy intentando concentrarme aquí

-¿Te atreves a silenciar al gran Zim, larva-Dib? –el chico miro a su pareja con un deje de aburrimiento y regreso su atención al tablero que estaba preparando-

Ese año Dib había decidido separarse de las calles el día de Halloween. En parte para alejarse de los niños con disfraces y evitar llenar los hospitales por culpa de Zim y también porque ahora era un año mayor y, bien, pedir dulces en la calle ya no llamaba mucho su atención. Otra razón era porque la noche de Halloween o, como se conocía anteriormente "Víspera de Todos los Santos" era el momento perfecto del año para convocar espíritus y energías de otros planos existenciales.

Y la otra razón era que no quería ser secuestrado nuevamente por brujas como el último año. Aunque Zim se había encargado de que no pudiera ser abducido nuevamente... El irken había entendido muy bien que las brujas necesitaban un virgen y Zim se había encargado de que dejara de serlo un día después de regresar de su aventura interdimensional... Si, esa había sido una gran semana. Sin embargo este año iban a intentar algo completamente diferente. Dib había traído a la sala su ouija nueva y otros artefactos más que había encontrado en el basurero de su vecino nosferatus (que todavía se negaba a ser atrapado por él).

Como GIR había salido a robar todos los dulces que pudiera y Gaz había ido a algún lugar a aterrorizar a las masas Zim y él se quedaron solos desde temprano. Probaron la ouija y terminaron con ella muy pronto porque Zim se dio cuenta de que se movía sola y temiendo que otra criatura secuestrara a su Dib-mono la destruyo con un disparo de su laser.

Después de eso comieron dulces, tomaron sodas, ordenaron pizza y espantaron al repartidor tanto que el tipo huyo a México sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. No fue hasta cerca de media noche cuando los dos estaban en el sofá, Zim sentado en su regazo y Dib sosteniéndolo apretadamente. De hecho, ya estaban listos para, pasar a otras cosas cuando al chico recordó que ninguna reunión de Halloween podía terminarse sin jugar un juego en especial.

-Creí que Bloody Mary era una bebida para hacer más estúpidos a los estúpidos humanos... –el irken lo miraba extrañado y Dib solo sonrió, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a un cuarto cerrado que tuviera un espejo-

-Sí, es una bebida. Pero también es una leyenda urbana –le explicó el chico cuando regreso de traer velas de la sala y las coloco por toda la habitación- Dicen que si te encierras en el baño, frente al espejo, con la luz de las velas y dices "Bloody Mary" trece veces el espíritu aparecerá en el reflejo del espejo y te dará un susto de muerte

-¿Quieres convocar a otra criatura para que te secuestre Dib-bestia? –Zim lo miro enfadado ¿Cómo se atrevía esa larva de mono cochina a arriesgar propiedad irken (su propiedad ¡Propiedad de Zim!) de esa manera?-

-No va a secuestrarme sólo aparecerá en el espejo y ya –Dib parecía bastante tranquilo así que Zim lo dejo pasar. Pero solo por si acaso preparo el sistema de defensa y ataque de su PAK para que estuviera listo para usarse- Muy bien, cierra los ojos y cuando contemos hasta trece los abrimos ¿Listo?

-Esto es estúpido Dib-larva

-Vamos. Luego de esto iremos a la cama...

-Yo no necesito una cama Dib... Oh, te refieres al sexo ¿Por qué siempre dices "Ir a la cama"? Es molesto –el humano lo miro con la cara completamente roja y una mirada de furia que Zim ignoro olímpicamente-

-Sólo, terminemos y ya... Bien. A la de tres; Una, dos... Tres

**_Bloody Mary_**

Dib se giró con los ojos cerrados y coloco las manos sobre las cuencas oculares del irken para que no hiciera trampa

**_Bloody Mary_**

Zim se quejó de estar expuesto y vulnerable y Dib lo ignoro

**_Bloody Mary_**

Afuera se escuchó el grito de terror de alguien que hablaba sobre un perro ladrón de dulces

**_Bloody Mary_**

Escucharon el grito de GIR "Waffles cerdito!"

**_Bloody Mary_**

**_Bloody Mary_**

**_Bloody Mary_**

**_Bloody Mary_**

La puerta comenzó a sacudirse y ambos se pusieron alerta

**_Bloody Mary_**

La puerta cedió y de pronto Dib estaba sujetando a la nada; Zim se había lanzado contra el intruso

**_Bloody Mary_**

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Juegan Bloody Mary?

-¿Keef? –Dib reconoció al chico al que Zim sujetaba del cuello- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a visitar a mi mejor amigo Zim –el irken saco los tentáculos de su PAK y arrastro al recién llegado a la habitación para cerrar la puerta-

-Terminemos con esto para poder tener sexo Dib-larva –le dijo molesto y Dib se sonrojo como un tomate-

-B-Bien, cierren los ojos

-¡Qué emoción!

-¡Cállate humano!

-¡Te quero Zim!

-¡Diiiiib!

**_Bloody Mary_**

¿Cómo se desharían de Keef ahora? Probablemente Zim quisiera vaporizarlo y eso no le agradaba nada al chico... Tal vez sería mejor dejar el juego hasta ahí para pensar en una manera de deshacerse del pelirrojo molesto. Estaba a punto de decírselo a su pareja cuando escucho la voz de Zim

**_Bloody Mary_**

Dib se giró a verlo para decirle que se detuviera y entonces vio la expresión en el rostro de Zim.

Curiosidad.

Y sintió escalofríos. Cuando Zim sentía curiosidad siempre era una muy mala señal.

-Hay una larva mugrosa y bañada en dulce sangre humana en el espejo como dijiste Dib –le dijo el irken con una expresión de inocencia y Dib tragó duro, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la columna-

-P-pero, aún no contamos los trece Bloo-blood... –y entonces lo recordó: Keef les había preguntado si estaban jugando...-

**¡Bloody Mary!**

Grito Keef con terror y entonces Dib se giró, en el espejo podía ver a una mujer bañada en sangre, con el cabello largo cayéndole en el rostro parada detrás de Zim y Keef-

**AAAHHHHHHHH**

Gritaron todos. Keef con terror, Dib con emoción y Zim para no ser el único que se quedara sin gritar. Las velas se apagaron y una ventisca fría entró a la habitación que estaba completamente sellada. Los gritos siguieron escuchándose y un momento después el fuego de las velas regreso. Dib miro a Zim, Zim miro a Dib y ambos se observaron en silencio notando que faltaba...

-Por Venus

Detrás de ellos estaba el cuerpo de Keef. Con cortes por todas partes, en un charco de su propia sangre y con la palabra ASESINO en su frente, hecha con cortes de un objeto filoso. Su expresión era de pánico total y su boca estaba abierta completamente en un último y eterno grito de terror.

Para Dib fue demasiado. Él nunca había visto a un muerto, mucho menos a uno humano y tan de cerca. Comenzó a temblar por el miedo y regreso la vista al espejo donde aún estaba la mujer, apuntando a Zim con su mano y diciendo sin palabras "Eres el siguiente"-

-Nadie amenaza al gran Zim ¡Yo soy Zim! –y con eso lanzó un rayo al espíritu que salía de nuevo del espejo y lo regreso al objeto, destruyéndolo de paso- Eso fue aburrido Dib ¿Podemos ir ahora a tener sexo?

-Es, es, está muerto... Keef está muerto... –el irken observó a su pareja con atención y se dio cuenta de que Dib estaba aterrado al ver un cadáver por primera vez. A Zim le daba igual porque había matado a muchos seres antes pero parecía que su débil humano aún no tenía squeedly-spooch para matar a nadie-

Con un suspiro de fastidio el iken le ordeno ir a su base y quedarse ahí mientras él se deshacía del cadáver. Dib tardo un poco en entenderlo pero finalmente obedeció, saliendo de su hogar con su paranoia creciendo a cada paso. Cuando llego a la mitad de la calle volvió la vista atrás y vio al irken salir de su casa con sus patas metálicas y usándolas para deshacer a Keef en trozos pequeños con sus sierras.

Dib tragó duro y regreso su vista al frente, corriendo para llegar a la base de Zim y atrincherarse ahí por el resto de Halloween. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro es que no iba a volver a su hogar en lo que le quedaba de vida y que, al menos por un par de años, no habría ningún espejo en la casa de Zim.

**FIN**

* * *

**Mi segundo concurso en** IZ-Latino** n_n**

**Espero que les guste mi intento de fic de Halloween :D**


End file.
